


Luigi's Night on the Town

by lifesupp0rt



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossdressing, Drinking, Partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesupp0rt/pseuds/lifesupp0rt
Kudos: 1





	Luigi's Night on the Town

It was a Sunday midnight in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi sighed while sitting in his basement at his desk, write in his diary with a black fountain pen that Mario gave to him on his birthday, which was yesterday.

He finished his writing and looked down at his pen, and my oh my, it was a beauty. It was one of those gold on black luxury pens that even came with a padded case! 

He loved it, but still, He was surprised by the fact Mario knew he wanted something like this. He never told him about his personal diary or the basement. It felt like he almost came down here and read his diary.

No. Mario would never do that!

He smiled and shut his book, putting back where it was while doing the same to the pen. 

Shortly after that, Luigi felt a buzz in his pocket. He stuck his hand down into it and pulled out his phone, then looked at it. It was one of his closest friends calling, Daisy.

He answers the phone and leans back into his chair.

"Hi, Daisy! What's going on?" He asked, smiling.

"Nothing much, Birthday Man! I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to a club and knock back some shots!"

Luigi thought for a second and rubbed his head. He was never the party type but, hanging out with Daisy always made him feel protected anyway. What's the worst that could happen?

"Sure, Daisy! You coming to pick me up?"

"Only if you were that smokin' hot dress of yours!" She joked with a laugh held back. 

"You better be quick then." He laughed.

"Deal, Ill see you in a minute!" 

"Bye, Daisy!"

"Bye!" 

The phone hanged upon Luigi's end. He shoved it into his pocket, then he got up from his desk and blew his candle out. He started to head up to the main floor of the house by a ladder. He looked around the dark living room and made his way to his own room, passing by Mario's room then coming back to it.

Luigi slightly opened the door of his room and peeked inside, just a dark room. But Luigi heard some slurping noises, like someone eating noodles. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and turned on the lights. Oh, It was just Mario sitting in his bed with a bowl of spaghetti on his lap. 

He took another bite of it and looked at Luigi. 

"You ok, Bro?" Mario asked while he wiped his mouth with a cloth.

"Yeah, Just checking on you... Where did you get that food from?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, this bowl of spaghetti?"

Luigi nodded his head.

"Oh, I don't remember, honestly."

Luigi looked at him with confusion, he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. 

"Good night, bro." Luigi said, turning off the light and closing the door back.

"Good night!"

Luigi started to feel somewhat bad about not tell Mario the truth, but at the same time, he doesn't need to know everything, right? He reached his room and closed the door behind him, looking around it. Luigi walked himself to the closet and started to look through his clothes for that dress he got from shopping with Daisy. 

By sliding hangers to the side over and over again, he found it. It was a black tight turtleneck maxi dress with slits on both sides, going up to the hips area. Luigi pulled the hanger out and layered it onto his bed, looking at it. 

The first time he ever saw this dress, he held it and thought someone cut some of the dress just for the fun of it. Shortly after, Daisy brought it for him since he was looking it at so much. Then again, Luigi became flustered and nervous, thinking that he couldn't pull it off anyway. In truth, he never really has tried it on yet. He felt like if he had returned back to the store, it would have been disgraceful of him. But at the same time, Luigi knows that Daisy doesn't act that way.

But another reason why he didn't want to return from what Daisy told him. While walking out of the store that day, she turned her head to him and said 

" _Cmon, at least try it, you'll never know until you do. I know it's somewhat not your style, but I still think it would look nice on you! I wouldn't have gotten it if I didn't think it would work. _" while she nudged her elbow onto his arm, joking.__

__Thinking back to that, she had a point. He really did need to try new things, and at least this would be a nice start._ _

__He smiled and turned back to his closet, bent down, and grabbed a box with his shapewear in it. He sat on his bottom and started to pull out adhesive hip pads wrapped up, a black waist cincher, and one of his favorite bras with a pair of breast forms. Then laid them down next to the bed and placed the box on the floor and slid it back into the closet. 'Man, this sure is a lot of work.' Luigi thought, standing up close to it._ _

__Now that he really thinks about it, he's really not the type that likes to do this type of work. But for dolling up? Something about that stuck out for him._ _

__But besides that, he started to get undress and back dressed by putting on his bra first, sliding the breast forms into them. Then he grabbed the waist clincher, then unzipped the front it and wrapped it around his own waist to rezip it. He took both of his hands and pulled the zipper up slowly while the waist clincher hugged onto his stomach._ _

__Luigi blew out a big puff, sighing. In a way, he still couldn't get used to how it felt against him. He rubbed his hands along his wrapped waist, smiling a bit. Then, he took the adhesive hip pads pack, opened it up, and placed them against his hips while patting them down._ _

__Then lastly was the dress, bent over, and picked it up. He looked at it and started to get nervous and started to think about the what if's. But quickly, he brushed it off while raising the bottom of the dress above his head and over himself._ _

__One arm in a sleeve, then the other. The dress bottom half rested under the chest until he pulled it down on his hips. The rest of the dress fell down and cover up the right places. It fitted tightly over his curvy formed figure with his hips exposed._ _

__Turning his hip forward to look down at it, he smiled. From his point of view, it looked nice and felt really cozy, even though his legs showed. He still blushed out of embarrassment._ _

__Then the last piece of the outfit, he opened up his closet and pulled out some 3-inch black pumps, and slid them on without a second thought. With ease, he walked to his dresser and opened up the top drawer to pull out some mascara, a wig cap, a brown-haired straight wig that ran to the shoulders, and a black neck gaiter._ _

__He took then neck gaiter and rolled it over his head and up and over his nose, quickly, Daisy would be here in any second. The mask covered his full neck and lower face. He was running out of time for doing his makeup, so mascara can do. Then he grabbed the hairbrush out and started brushing his hair back so he could put on his wig cap. He fixed the wig on to the cap. Then last to all the steps, the mascara. Luigi took the tube and unscrewed the top to pump it back and forward, pulling it out to apply to his eyelashes._ _

__Done, finally. He tossed the next stuff back into the drawers and started to speed walk towards downstairs and to the bathroom. Luigi downed down at first from the mirror then up at it. The dress didn't look bad at all, he somewhat liked it while posing in the mirror. He rubbed his hands down his body lightly, admiring it, until he heard a buzzing noise from his overall pants._ _

__That must be her, Luigi thought. He dug into the pocket then turned on his phone. It was a text from Daisy, it told him to come outside._ _


End file.
